Sunsets
by fallenfromgrace17
Summary: Sirius is staying at James' new house over the summer one year... I suck at summeries. SBJP SLASH! You have been warned. Probably AU.


**A/N: This is my first James/Sirius slash. No betta! Please be kind! Review if you want to! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, though I wish I could. They belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling...**

Sirius couldn't help but gape.

He was standing (for the first time) in front of the Potter's new house. It seemed to be bigger then Hogwarts.

Sirius snapped himself out of it when he heard James calling him. Sirius smiled at James, and lugged his heavy trunk up the steps. James, who was already at the top of the stairs, was waiting for Sirius to finally get up there, he started to randomly daydream. He wondered what would happen if Lily ended up saying yes to him at one time when he asked her out. He could only hope.

Sirius brushed the sweat off his face that had gotten there because of the manual labor, and he was struck at how nice James looked when daydreaming. Luckily, since Sirius had been having a crush on James since 4th year, he was able to stare at James and not be noticed.

He sighed as he got up, and he waited patiently for James to snap out of his daydream. Sirius guessed James was dreaming about Evans, that ungrateful bitch. Honestly, James was way too dense to see past her mask. She wasn't the delicate flower everyone (at least James anyways) though she was. She'd often gossip with the other girls, when Sirius was in the common room due to insomnia, and the things she talked about were so dirty that it'd make a porn artist gag. Though Sirius thought that maybe he should tell James, he had certain reluctance. It was probably because of Sirius always wanting to see James happy.

James snapped out of his daydream, while looking disoriented. Sirius loved when James looked confused or out of place. He just looked so cute!

James motioned for Sirius to follow him, while he led him into the house. When James entered he shuddered. He didn't really like this place. It was too big, too spooky and way too drafty. Ever since his parents had gotten enough money to buy a nicer house, that's what they did. He heard a gasp behind him, and saw Sirius looking around in complete wonder. James saw Sirius' side when he wasn't pretending to be foolish and such, and honestly, he looked quite handsome. James stopped himself from wondering too much what Sirius looked like asleep, because James knew that would only lead to problems.

Sirius got back his composure quickly, though he didn't think that James would much care about that. He cracked a half grin, and asked James, "Hey Prongs. Would you mind giving me the tour of the house I'm staying in for the rest of the summer?"

James grinned back at him, and he said, "Why of course Padfoot! Wouldn't want you to get lost around here!" He smiled and led Sirius down a few halls. Sirius groaned; he did not want to pick up his trunk again. But he did so anyways. Sirius, strangely enough, had a set of morals, and one was to never complain unless he knew the person/people enough. Or if he wasn't bleeding/dying.

Sirius followed James, who was quick even carrying a very heavy case, and he saw James smirking at him by the time he had got to the door. Sirius growled playfully at James, while James actually thought it was a predatory growl. James frowned. Sometimes Sirius was weird. His feelings would seem completely in check one minute, and then the next, he'd be angry or sad. To tell the truth, James sometimes got worried about his friend. He worried about Sirius more then anyone else in the group. Remus was sweet and nice, and he was a great peace maker. Peter was great for moral support, making you feel great about anything you did, even if you failed a quiz. He had the best friends that he had ever wanted, but Sirius left both of them in the dust.

Sirius was like the perfect friend to James. Sirius would cheer James up whenever Lily dumped him particularly harshly, the one who would congratulate him on doing something good, and the one who would always do a prank, no matter what day, whether or not there was anything slightly illegal about it, and whether or not James had just come up with it on the spot.

Sirius noticed James was daydreaming again. He wondered if James was more preoccupied then normal, because James only spaced out during class. He wondered if James was just happy it was summer. Sirius didn't want James to waste the whole day, so he cleared his throat, causing James to snap out of it more violently then usual, because he jumped and then looked at Sirius, a look in his eyes that Sirius couldn't classify. He could tell, just by looking at James' eyes, when he was scared, angry, depressed and joyful. But this just looked… borderline painful and happy.

James smiled at Sirius and opened the door. Sirius walked in before James, because he was still a bit rude. James sighed, chuckling a bit, and he said, "This is the guest room. My room is right next door, so if you need anything, you can just call." Sirius turned to James and gave him a thumbs-up, which caused James to laugh out loud. James turned around, and said over his shoulder "I'm off to the kitchen. I'm having a snack and then going to practice some Quidditch." James raced to the kitchen as he heard Sirius rushing out of the room.

James always loved the fact he was the fastest in the whole Marauder group. Even he was faster then Sirius. He reached the kitchen in record time, for him anyways, and he sat down at the table, hardly panting. James saw a piece of paper on the table, and curious, he went over to pick it up.

Just at that moment, Sirius bounded in the room. It annoyed him that James was faster then him, but he realized that was part of what made James so attractive. Sirius saw James biting his lip, which he had picked up from Remus, and his heart nearly stopped. But only for a beat. James looked worried, and on the verge of tears, so Sirius shifted into compassionate mode, and he went over to James.

"Hey Prongs. What's wrong?" He put his hand on James' shoulder, and James looked up from the letter, all sad expression gone from his face, though a bit of it lingered in his eyes.

"My parents aren't going to be here for two weeks. They're going on some muggle cruise." James said shrugging. Sirius knew that this hurt James more then he let on, but Sirius also knew when to drop it.

Sirius smiled with sympathy at him and then after a small pause, "You still gonna eat? 'Cause if you aren't, I certainly am." Sirius licked his lips and looked around for the pantry or any sign of food.

Sirius heard James sigh, but when he looked over, James was grinning and inching slowly out of the kitchen. Sirius smiled and pounced on James, them both landing on the carpet.

James was caught off guard. He was just going off to get the brooms that he kept in the broom closet right next to the hall, but he guessed Sirius thought he was going to lock him in the kitchen. James couldn't actually argue though. He had done that once, while he was trying to get over a very wet dream about Lily. He didn't want his friend to say anything about_ that_.

At first both of them just grinned at each other, willing the other to give up, but soon James became acutely aware of the situation. Here he was, in his living room, pinned to the ground by his best friend, who was grinning at him in a very (could he actually be thinking this?!) sexy manor. James didn't feel fear exactly, though he felt something stirring in his stomach. He wondered what Sirius was possibly thinking, but he started to (almost unconsciously) will Sirius' face to come closer.

James pushed Sirius off him, a bit harder then intended, though Sirius was kind of expecting it. He got off and offered his hand while James took it. Sirius felt that age-old tingle he felt whenever he got close to James, though by the look on James' face, something was wrong. Sirius looked into James eyes to see the same emotion as before, only there seemed to be a third element mixed in. He wondered what James could possibly be thinking about at that moment, but he decided not to ask. That would seem a bit too weird. And besides, he would have never asked before, so he wasn't about to start now.

Sirius took James' arm, and pulled him into the kitchen, saying, "Prongs, show me the food. Or else." Sirius felt and heard his stomach rumble, and James laughed. After Sirius had let go of him, he led Sirius to a pantry, and started to throw random snacks out. Sirius had grabbed a chocolate frog by now and was gobbling it up to its doom, and when James had turned around, Sirius' face was almost completely covered in chocolate. James couldn't help it. He burst out laughing, which made Sirius laugh too.

Soon both boys were done eating, and James motioned for Sirius to follow him. He got out both of their brooms (since Sirius always had a broom left at James' house) and he threw it to Sirius, who caught it effortlessly. James was out the front door in seconds, and he soon was in the air. He closed his eyes and felt the wind around him, and he almost screamed out of pure joy.

Sirius was next to him in the sky, and he thought of how he had this part of James all to himself. James was pretty open with everyone, though no one, except for Sirius, had seen James flying. During the Quidditch games James was way too nervous and focused on winning to think about flying, and practice was the same. But no one else had seen James when he went flying just for fun. It made Sirius feel a bit smug, but he knew that James would look over at him soon enough, and then Sirius would have to be looking away, or at least grinning or rolling his eyes. Not staring and/or drooling. That wouldn't be acceptable.

Sirius did a back flip and whooped out of joy. He loved the air almost as much as James did, maybe even more. Sirius wanted to share his happiness with James, so he yelled to James in a singsong voice, "Prongs!!" He waited until James was looking at him before he continued. "Race you to that hill and back!" And with that he was off, barely hearing James' protests of him having a head start. This was the one thing they were equally (about) matched in speed. Flying. They both raced often, and sometimes James won, and sometimes Sirius won. Neither of them cared about that anymore, but they still loved to see who was in better shape that day.

James sighed, while grinning still, and caught up to Sirius very quickly. It didn't look like he would lose, or like he would win, but about mid way during the first lap, he caught Sirius smiling at him. This wasn't one of Sirius' usual smiles. Usually Sirius would smile an 'I've got the perfect idea for a prank' smile at him or maybe a 'you are so weird, but you still make me laugh' smile, but now it looked more like an adoring smile. James only had ever gotten a smile like that from girls when he won against Slytherin, but that was before the girls realized he was madly in love with Lily.

Now, seeing Sirius like this had shocked him. He thought maybe he just hadn't seen Sirius right, and he hammered that thought into his subconscious. Though all the while, a part of him felt unexplainably sad.

James lost only by a few centimeters, and it was because he was lost in his thoughts. Usually he never got distracted by anything Sirius would do, and even if Lily was looking at him like that, he wouldn't have gotten distracted. With Sirius though, he thought maybe that he was going to have an emotional overload. He couldn't tell whether or not he was just imagining things, or if he was just hallucinating.

Sirius noticed the changes in his friends' behavior, and he wondered if James was actually feeling okay. Maybe he wasn't feeling too good. After all, eating and then flying at breakneck speeds usually wasn't good for the digestive system. But then again, he and James had been doing that for awhile.

Sirius grabbed James' shoulder and said, "Prongs, I think it's time to call it a day. See? The sun's setting." Sirius said playfully, noticing the electric feeling grow even stronger then it usually was. He thought it might have been because of the concern, though part of his mind doubted it.

James felt a current go through his body and he just nodded. He turned to Sirius and smiled, (a smile he thought of using for flirting, but never actually getting around to it) and in an instant he wondered why he had done that. He didn't want to flirt with Sirius! Sirius was his best friend. But he felt relief when Sirius only smiled back at him and started to walk back, while side to side with James, to the house.

James battled with himself on the inside of his head, his normal subconscious voice battling another, very new and quiet voice.

**You don't like Sirius like that. It was just your imagination. It was a very long day, and Lily was being really mean anyways. That just got you in a mood to be confused easily by this kind of thing. **His normal voice reasoned, and he felt himself go weak with relief because he knew he could trust this voice. He had this voice ever since he had gone to Hogwarts, though specifically, since he had met Lily.

_You don't know that. What was that feeling you got when he was on top of you then? Indigestion?_ The newer quieter voice said, causing James to feel a bit woozy. He really didn't want to remember any of this at all, but this voice was just being quite evil to him. Or at least, that's what he thought.

… **That was nothing! It was just because Sirius was so heavy. Before, when Sirius would jump on you in dog form, you would feel fine. It was because you never had him on you when he was in human form.** The first voice shot back, but James was starting to doubt it. He didn't feel this before, but that was when all he could think about was Lily. And now…

_Sirius wasn't actually on top of you completely. He was basically straddling you, and he was smiling ever so sexy like…_ The new voice trailed off, sighing dreamily, while making James envious because he couldn't do the same.

**But he was just pinning you down because he thought you were going to lock him in the kitchen! Without him knowing where the food was!** The old voice yelled, though James could sense it was getting weaker.

_Maybe, but then what about the smile when you were flying, eh? Was that just a hallucination? Or was it actually something real. And why are you so afraid to admit I'm right?_ The new voice (which sounded very smug in James' opinion) asked, and he heard the old voice sigh in defeat.

**Yeah, but…** The voice said, trying to find a reason.

James was now in the house with Sirius, and after hearing the old voice (which he trusted a whole lot) he glanced to see Sirius smiling at him with that same smile he had only thought he had saw before. James decided to do something stupid, and asked, "Padfoot?" He sounded really meek, and Sirius looked at James with undisguised worry on his face. James blushed, and asked, "How about after we take a shower and change and stuff, we go watch the sunset?"

Sirius let a grin form on his face before nodding. He went to the guest room and then silently punched the air. Here James was asking to watch the sunset together! It was so romantic… But Sirius stopped that train of thought. James probably wasn't doing anything like that, and Sirius doubted James was into him anyways. He was head over heals for Evans, after all. Sirius sighed and got ready to take a shower.

Meanwhile, James in the other room, was pacing back and forth, both voices in his head were arguing that they were right, and the other was wrong. James put his head in his hands and he closed his eyes. All he could see was Sirius smiling at him the way he had before when they were flying together. James couldn't help it anymore. He walked into his bathroom and got into the shower. He let the cold water soak him (and his clothes) for a minute before realizing he was still fully dressed. He sighed, almost sobbed, and undressed, and then stepped back into the shower.

After his shower, he looked at the mirror, expecting to see the way he normally looked when he was thinking about something so much that it took up all his time. He saw himself looking confused and tired. James wondered if he should tell Sirius he wasn't feeling well and maybe cancel watching the sunset together. But at the thought of that, almost all of him protested, and he looked at his face to now see a scared look. James sighed and got dressed.

He skimmed through what he should wear. Before this incident, he honestly wouldn't care, even with Lily. But he wanted to look good for Sirius. He (after a few minutes of looking angrily around for something he thought was acceptable) found a nice shirt and some nice jeans. He hoped that Sirius wouldn't care (though a part of him wanted Sirius to care a whole lot, and to like what he saw) and he stepped outside his room to wait for Sirius.

Sirius was already outside, and his jaw almost dropped when he saw James. James looked stunning, though a bit scared, and Sirius couldn't help but imagine what James would look like when he was being kissed…

Sirius pulled himself (rather forcefully) out of this daydream, and made himself grin in the usual Padfoot fashion. He walked side by side with James and he had the urge to grab James' hand. He ignored it though, and once they were outside he sat down on the grass.

James slowly sat down next to Sirius. The cool grass felt good, and he found himself relaxing. A part of him though was telling him not to relax, but he ignored it, and he felt really good that he had.

Sirius seemed to be lost in his own thoughts too, so they both sat in silence. At one point, James' hand accidentally slid on the dew covered grass and touched Sirius' hand. James felt the current pulsing through him, though he refused to look at Sirius. He didn't know if Sirius felt this as well, or if he was just imaging things.

Sirius didn't think James was doing this on purpose, but if he was, Sirius just had to do something. Throwing caution to the wind, Sirius let his hand creep slightly on top of James'. He didn't look over at James, while he heard James' breath hitch. Sirius bit back a grin.

Sirius said to James in the calmest of voices he could, "I love sunsets. How about you Prongs?" Sirius looked at James, who had his eyes closed and he was breathing very hard. Sirius started to get worried, and asked again, "Prongs? You don't look so good. You okay?"

James barely heard a word Sirius had said, and he was just telling himself not to jump on Sirius and snog him right then. He had decided he liked Sirius, and he didn't know what to do. He barely heard Sirius' words, but he did feel Sirius grab him by the shoulders. James forced his eyes open, and seeing Sirius' liquid silver gaze on him was almost too much. He felt himself pull Sirius closer to him and he kissed him on the lips.

Sirius was shocked, because he thought he would be the one initiating the kiss, but happy nonetheless. He kissed back, and though it was a chaste kiss, it was filled with so much passion. They broke apart when the need for air had become to great. Sirius smiled at James, and James smiled a Sirius.

"Yeah Padfoot." James said. "I love sunsets too."


End file.
